Chronicles of Eloy
by Detonare
Summary: Druids and warlocks are at war, and Yami -the arch druid- is desperate to rebuild his society. He sends the young druid, Anzu, into the forest to harvest the last of natures goods, where she meets a mysterious stranger. Fanfiction contest - Spiritshipping


**A/N: **_Did I make it? Did I? Damn that was a close one, huh? WARNING: This is not that romantic! (:_**  
**

**YuGiOh Fanfiction Contest - **_Round 1_**  
Pairing: **_Yami Yuugi / Anzu Mazaki / Yuugi Motou_**  


* * *

**

**. : Chronicles of Eloy : . **

The wind blew silently in the wooden treetops, making the leaves whisper a tale about better times - times, where birds roamed the skies, times where rabbits and deers still owned the forest, simpler times.. Times, where every creature that dwelt within the wooden landscape were free to run happily through the fallen branches while their cries echoed through the mountains. Would they ever claim back what was rightfully theirs?

Ever since the five kingdoms of Eloy had gone separate ways, departed, chaos had truly unfolded. The five realms, the five holy kingdoms, had always been united as one. One day, their bond was simply ripped into pieces by a man no one knew the name of. No one had ever seen him, no one know how he did it, but he did. Somehow the trust between the Bear's Realm and the Tiger's Realm was broken.

The druids of the Bear's Realm as well as the warlocks of the Tiger's Realm, were now parts of an ongoing war. A horrifying war, that lead to many deaths on both of the respective sides, and no one could see the end of it. The mages of Eagle's Realm and the hunters of Wolf's Realm in the east end of Eloy, didn't want to take sides in this warfare. No, they stayed in their own land, trying their best to make life go by as smoothly as possible. The Realm residing in the north, Buffalo Realm - home of the shamans, was quite a mystical people. They were isolated in the mountains up north and neither of the fellow kingdoms had ever spoken to them since the separation of the lands. Really, the only ones taking part in this affair, was the druids of Bear's Realm and the warlocks of Tiger's Realm.

Suddenly, this could not longer be ignored by anyone in Eloy.

* * *

Anzu was walking slowly through the deserted forest. Her eyes were filled with sadness, and she couldn't help but feel some kind of loss within her. As a young druid - the youngest in fact, she had never been outside of the city. This was the first time, that she took in, what she had previously only heard tales about. It was worse than she thought. The trees were no longer blooming, and they should have long developed green leaves and small flowers in this time of year.

She was here alone. The Arch druid, Yami, had sent her out on her first mission just a few hours ago. The magic of the druids would no longer exist, if they were not to harvest the natural magic of the forest. Therefore, Yami had been desperate. He had sent all druids, that were able to search, able to walk, able to hear, on a quest to find and harvest the last of nature's goods. They weren't allowed to walk in groups. This was very dangerous, but Yami relied on his faith in the people.  
Deep inside, he was vengeful. There was no such thing he'd love to see more in the world, than the king of warlocks, burn into ashes.

If you spotted a druid walking in the woods, you'd never see anyone besides him. To the naked eye, druids are loners. But don't trust just what you see.. Be sure, that his people are there - be sure, that druids have an intrigued society. If you ever dared to attack, it was possible that you would never see the light of day again. The magic if the druids can't be understood by strangers; that's why it is so dangerous.

You can't control what you don't understand, let alone go up against it. Many creatures with good as well as bad intentions had fallen in battle before a druid of this society. One, who knew better than anything how to fully harvest the powers of nature.

"This.. I can't believe it," Anzu whispered and looked desperately from side to side, her eyes only met by rotting trees and broken branches. Occasionally, she'd see a bush with leaves being almost green. A light brown maybe, as if it was early autumn. It was not.  
There were still large and thick, mighty trees reaching for the skies around her. They were too old, too tough to break before anything made by man. No matter what, they would not bow down. Anzu felt touched by this. This tree, so much older than her and stronger as well. Much stronger. Somehow, she respect she had before had for nature had not decreased from the sight. When she looked around her, she did not see weakness. If anything, her passion and respect for the forest only grew.

A smile grew upon her lips, when she noticed a large bird sitting in an old tree far ahead of her. Her shoulder long brown hair moved slowly from side to side in the cool evening breeze. Suddenly hundreds of birds dwelling within the tree crown screamed and flapped their wings in despair. The noise coming from the scared birds were horrifyingly loud. The sound of them travelled through the land, and Anzu was certain that it would not go unnoticed by her people. Who or what had scared these innocent creatures? Creatures of the forest, that she was destined to protect?

As fast as her legs could carry her, she ran towards the tree. She made only little noise, she had learned to travel in the woods. As she ran, she noticed that the grass slowly turned greener. Though darkness was almost about to kick in, the eyes of a druid are not to miss any detail.

When she got to the incredibly large tree, no one were to be seen. Her blue eyes scanned the area for predators, but they didn't detect anything out of the ordinary. Her muscles started to relax again and with a little thud, she sat down with the tree acting as support for her back. False alarm. It was probably just.. well, she didn't know. Bears or wolves were a rare sight around here ever since the war began. They were either killed and eaten or merely killed for fun by the warlocks to much dismay from the society of hunters as well as the society of druids.

Minutes flew by without anything happening, and when she was just about to walk further into unknown land, she heard footsteps behind her. They were not loud, nor would anyone normally hear them. Thanks to the keen sense of hearing she had been born with, she heard before it was too late. At once Anzu turned around. The follower immediately stopped moving, his eyes large with shock. His hair was black .. black, purple and yellow? His clothing was somehow similar to hers. A light armor, light brown and a combination of colors one may find in the area. A great way of camouflaging oneself.

"Who are you?" Anzu asked, trying her best to sound strong. She succeeded. Her voice was not particularly dark; actually it was in a more light tone.

Silence..

The boy looked into the grass on which he was standing. It didn't seem like he was going to answer her, but she heard him whispering something under his breath just silent enough for her not being able to hear it.

"Who are you? Tell me!" Anzu shouted, but quickly restrained herself. She didn't want to scare the kid, and she absolutely didn't want for other predators nearby to hear her. What if this boy was not alone? What if this was some kind of trap? What if he was not as fragile and innocent as he looked?

"My name is Yuugi," he whispered and looked up at her. She looked away; his purple eyes had something about them. The fact that he stared at her, made her uncomfortable. When she looked back at the boy named Yuugi, he was no longer there. Anzu wrincled her brows in confusion. How? Her feet led her a bit away from the tree as her blue eyes searched for the mysterious boy.

"I am a hunter of the Wolf's Realm nearby. Actually just a bit up east."

The voice came from behind her. The shy sounding, yet more confident voice was thin. Thin and sharp as could it cut through glass. She turned around quickly by reflex.  
There he stood before her, a little too close for her taste.

"Who are you? If I may ask?"

"My name is Anzu. I am a druid of the Bear's Realm. That would be the realm in which you are standing," she answered. She had heard a bit about the other societies of Eloy, though most of the stories were of Warlocks and their brutality towards nature. Tales of hunters hadn't passed her by, and she'd never learned anything about this neighbour. The only thing she knew, was that if he was a hunter as he said, she had no reason to fear him. The territory of hunters also consisted of forest areas. That's probably why he moved so well in the environment.

"What are you doing in our land?" Anzu asked and grabbed the longbow she had resting on her back in one swift movement. "Do I have a reason to kill you this instant?"

Yuugi reacted as had she hoped. He didn't draw a weapon, but remained his focus.

"You have got no reason to kill me, Anzu. I was only curious about you and your motives to wander around out here alone."  
Hunters weren't fighting-people. That much she knew. If anyone resembled the druids, it would be the hunters. These two societies lived in peace, and though a hunter would occasionally kill an animal, it was only to survive and they made sure, that nothing went to waste.

Anzu withdrew her weapon, smiled and said: "I like being alone; nothing more to it."

A thoughtful look appeared on Yuugi's young face.  
"You're lying," he said with a giant smile across his face. And he was right, she didn't like being alone. "You are a terrible liar."

"What gave it away?"

"For starters, druids are not alone. It would not surprise me had you a couple of friends tagging along. But.. I can't feel their presence. It makes me wonder.. why you, a young female druid, is wandering around here alone. Gathering herbs?" the black haired boy asked and scratched his right cheek.

"I doubt it," he added.

The wind grabbed Anzu's light ropes forcefully. The sky darkened drastically within few minutes, and while she had talked to the stranger, clouds had assembled over their heads.

The young boy smiled. "Shouldn't you get home about now?"

"I.. I better."  
Something about the smile Yuugi had on his face, scared her. It was a pleasant, friendly smile. Or was it? There was something about it, something.. she could not describe.

When Anzu turned around, Yuugi silently whispered: "I will see you soon.. my love.."

* * *

**A/N: **_OKAY, so I guess it should be continued, otherwise this makes no sense xD Oh well, it was all I had (: Good luck to all._


End file.
